I Have no Child, un!
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Chapter VI is up. Deidara, bekerja di sebuah restoran yang bernama 'Akatsuki'. Ketika pergi ke pasar, dia bertemu dengan seorang balita yang menganggap dirinya sebagai ayahnya. Naruto chibi, AU, agak OOC.
1. He's not My Child, un!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author:**** Bebek**** 123**

**I Have**** no**** Child**

**Chapter 1: He isn't My Son, un!**

"Hoaaammn~!" Aku menguap dan mulai merenggangkan sendi-sendiku yang kaku.

Matahari di luar tampak sudah meninggi, tapi tak ada hubungannya. Toh, hari ini restoran tutup, aku ingin menggunakan satu hari liburan ini untuk bersantai-santai. Dengan perasaan yang agak mengantuk, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi; membersihkan diri.

Aku bekerja di sebuah restoran bernama 'Akatsuki' yang terletak di Otogakure. Pemilik restoran ini adalah sepasang suami istri yaitu Pein dan Konan. Semua pegawai yang bekerja di sini berjumlah 7 orang, termasuk aku.

Aku dan yang lainnya tinggal di rumah khusus pegawai yang bertempat di belakang restoran. Rumahnya cukup besar, karena ini kami semua mendapat masing-masing kamar, kecuali dua orang pegawai.

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang berada di ruang makan, tepatnya sedang mengunyah roti panggang. Makanan yang paling sederhana dan membosankan.

"Pagi semua!" Terdengar lagi, suara merepotkan itu.

Tanpa menoleh ke asal suarapun, semua dapat menebak siapa yang mempunyai suara merepotkan itu. Dia adalah Tobi, sepupu Pein. Tinggal di sini sampai kuliahnya tamat. Yah, kalau diprediksi sekitar 3 tahunan lagi. Mau tak mau aku harus berusaha menghindarinya selama itu.

"Senpai! Pagi!" Tobi dengan pemikiran pendeknya menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan dia berhasil membuatku tersedak saat sedang menelan roti panggang. Aku tak tahu kalau dia akan menepuk pundakku.

"OHOK!" Aku mencoba meraih air minum yang berada di depanku dan meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa. "Kau gila ya, un? Mau membunuhku, un?" gerutuku kesal setelah kembali normal.

"Hehe, maaf deh Senpai, Tobi tidak tahu kalau Senpai lagi makan," cengirnya yang membuatku tambah kesal.

Sebelum aku membunuhnya dengan garpu, aku keluar dari ruang makan. Mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Oi, Deidara, waktumu kosong, 'kan?" tanya Kisame no Danna ketika aku lewat di depannya. Dia adalah salah satu koki di restoran Akatsuki. Menurutku masakannya paling enak di antara koki-koki Akatsuki lain.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa, Danna, un?" Aku berhenti dari langkahku. Dia termasuk orang yang kuhormati, makanya ada embel-embel -Danna di belakang namanya.

"Kau mau menemaniku membeli bahan-bahan untuk keperluan dapur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak sendiri saja, un?"

"Aku mau saja pergi sendiri, tapi Kakuzu tidak akan mempercayaiku kalau aku sudah menggunakan uang-uang ini sesuai keperluan." Tangan kanannya menunjuk pada saku kanan celananya. "Setidaknya kau bisa menjadi saksi nantinya."

"Oh, begitu." Ternyata karena Kakuzu.

Kakuzu adalah makhluk yang teliti dan protektif terhadap uang. Karena itu dia diberi tugas yang ada hubungannya dengan uang. Dia merangkap sebagai kasir dan bendahara. Uang sangat dijaga ketat olehnya. Bila ingin memakai uang itu maka harus ada alasan yang sangat masuk akal baginya. Saat Pein sedang menghitung slip gaji, Kakuzu selalu berada di sampingnya. Walaupun keberadaannya sangat tidak dibutuhkan oleh Pein.

Pernah ketika Pein mengusirnya pergi, Kakuzu dengan tampang tak berdosa mengadu pada Konan bahwa Pein menyisipkan beberapa uang gaji pegawai ke kantungnya untuk bermain dengan perempuan lain. Tentu saja Konan tidak memikirkan lebih jauh dan dengan mudahnya percaya pada ucapan Kakuzu. Akhirnya Pein dimarahi habis-habisan sampai restoran ditutup selama beberapa minggu.

Aku tak tahu kenapa Kakuzu bisa segitunya. Apa mungkin karena masa kecil dulu dia tidak pernah memegang uang atau sangat kekuarang uang?

**-****o****-**

Pasar adalah tempat mengerikan bagiku. Bisa saja di antara kerumunan manusia tiba-tiba ada orang gila yang menusukku dari belakang atau setidaknya seorang pencopet yang merampas uangku dan larinya sangat kencang. Aku memang tidak pernah mengalami kedua kejadian itu. Tapi jika hanya sekadar berprasangka juga tidak ada salahnya, bagiku.

"Danna, belanjanya tidak lama, 'kan, un?" tanyaku ketika sudah memasuki pasar.

"Hehe, tenang saja, aku cuma membeli ikan, daging, bawang, kembang kol, blablablabla..." jawabnya dengan repot-repot, padahal aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban sederhana seperti: iya atau tidak.

Dari jawabannya maka dapat kusimpulkan bahwa dia akan memborong ¼ bahan yang ada di pasar. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin tidak akan sampai ¼-nya.

**.**

**.**

Waktu yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk bersantai-santai malah kugunakan untuk membawa barang belanjaan. Inikah tujuan sebenarnya Kisame no Danna tidak ingin pergi sendirian, agar ada yang bisa meringankan bawaannya?

Terasa berat bawaan ini tapi untung saja Kisame no Danna menyudahinya dengan membeli beberapa kilo kentang. Setidaknya setelah ini, aku bisa pulang dan langsung tidur.

Saat di tengah perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba pada kakiku terasa ada yang memeluk. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang ke bawah; ke arah kakiku.

Seorang anak kecil yang umurnya sekitar dua tahunan lebih dan tingginya hampir menyamai lututku memeluk kaki kiriku dengan erat. Aku tersontak kaget. Anak siapa ini?

"Danna!" teriakku yang membuat Kisame no Danna juga menghentikan langkahnya dan mengarahkan pandangan ke kakiku.

"Deidara, anak siapa yang kau culik?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak kalah kagetnya.

"A-aku tidak menculiknya, un! Di-dia yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk kakiku, un!" gerutuku panik.

Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapku. "O—otousan...," ucapnya lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"APA?" Aku dan Danna mengucapkan kata tersebut bersamaan. Aku berharap dia salah sebut atau salah orang.

"Otousan." Matanya masih tetap berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku tak percaya kau sudah mempunyai anak, Deidara!" ucapnya yang tak kalah panik.

"Bu-bukan, dia bukan anakku. Aku tak mempunyai anak, un!" seruku meyakinkan Danna.

"Tidak mungkin anak kecil berbohong, 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi dia memang bukan anakku, un!"

"Hmm, benarkah? Kalau dilihat baik-baik dia mirip denganmu. Warna rambut dan mata kalian sama."

"Warna rambutku lebih gelap darinya dan warna mataku tidak secerah dia, un!" Tunjukku ke arah si anak.

"Hei, Nak, dari mana kau datang, hmm?" tanya Kisame no Danna setelah menyamai tingginya dengan anak ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapanku.

Dia menjawab dengan hanya menunjuk ke arah pasar, tempat dia datang. Pelukannya semakin erat, mungkin karena merasa ngeri dengan tampang Kisame no Danna.

"Deidara, siapa namanya?" tanyanya yang masih menganggap ini adalah anakku.

"Aku tak tahu, un...," desahku pasrah. Rasanya percuma saja menjelaskannya.

"Tousan, pu—lang," gumamnya lirih. "Ruma... pulang." Dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara berupa kata-kata yang belum bisa disebut sebuah kalimat. Yah, setidaknya aku mengerti sedikit. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengannya, mau nantinya mati kelaparan, diculik lalu dijual, ataupun dimakan hewan buas. Tapi….

"Danna, apa aku harus membawanya, un?" tanyaku.

"Terserahmu. Kalau kau ingin membuangnya, cukup tinggalkan dia di sini," jawabnya seraya berdiri.

"Kau ingin mengikutiku, un?" tanyaku pada anak itu. Dia hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan.

Kuputuskan akan merawatnya untuk sementara, sampai kedua orangtuanya ketemu. Aku mulai menggendongnya, agak sulit juga karena kedua tanganku memegang barang bawaan ini.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Bersambung-**_

**A/N: Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict bahasa Inggris yang ada di daftar favorit saya. Sudah sejak lama saya ingin membuat fict yang beginian, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. ^_^**


	2. At Home, un!

**Chapter 2: At Home, un!**

Aku dan Kisame no Danna telah kembali. Anak yang kugendong sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku menghela napas putus asa. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskannya pada semuanya nanti? Semoga saja mereka mau mengerti.

"Kami kembali!" gumam Kisame no Danna agak keras, tapi jika untuk kuping manusia biasa, siap sedia saja tisu untuk menyumbat kedua telinga. Mungkin karena faktor inilah yang membuat Pein yakin untuk menempatkan Kisame no Danna di kamar paling depan, agar maling yang masih di luar mengurungkan niat mulianya jika mendengar dengkuran Kisame no Danna. Ya, aku tahu, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan dan perkataanku sebelumnya jangan dipercaya, kecuali penempatan kamar Kisame no Danna. Ah, kenapa pembicaraan ini semakin tidak terarah ya? Pasti karena perasaanku sudah seperti benang kusut, tidak bisa diuraikan kembali seperti sebelum aku bertemu dengan anak-tak-dikenal ini.

Sudah cukup dengan pemikiran tidak jelasku, sekarang kembali ke realita. Dengan keberanianku yang mulai terkikis, aku menguatkan diri untuk melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"Selamat da—"

Aku kenal suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tobi. Aku tahu kenapa dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya—pastinya bukan karena ada seekor lalat bodoh yang dengan naasnya masuk ke mulutnya, tapi pasti karena melihat aku menggendong seorang anak kecil. Ini wajar, siapapun yang membawa pulang seseorang yang tak dikenal pasti mereka akan kaget. Tapi aku meragukan ekspresi kaget Tobi, ekspresinya lebih mirip manusia yang nyawanya dicabut lebih dulu sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Se-Senpai!" Dia mulai berlari kecil ke arahku. Aku, lagi-lagi, menghela napas sembari meletakkan barang bawaan ini di atas meja. "Senpai! Anak siapa itu?" teriaknya setelah benar-benar berdiri di sampingku. Teriakannya barusan berhasil membuat anak-tak-dikenal ini menggeliat, membuka matanya, memandangku sejenak, memutar kepalanya ke sisi kiriku, memandang Tobi yang masih memasang muka kaget, dan diakhiri dengan...

"Huaa… aa… aaa…." Tangisan anak-tak-dikenal ini pecah. Aku memandang tajam ke arah Tobi, seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya. Tobi yang tanggap atau lebih tepatnya takut dengan tatapan tajamku ini mencoba menenangkan anak-tak-dikenal yang sedang kugendong.

"He-hei, Anak Manis... jangan nangis, nanti paman Tobi kasih permen deh...," iming-imingnya, sesekali matanya tertuju padaku dengan tampang cemas bercampur takut.

Karena semua ucapan Tobi tak berkhasiat—dan malah membuat anak ini menangis lebih keras—, aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri; mulai menjauh dari manusia kelebihan dosis itu.

"Sssttt! Tenanglah, un...," desisku mencoba mendiamkan tangisannya di sela-sela langkahku. Anak ini menghentikan tangisannya. Aku tersenyum lega.

Mendengar suara langkahku yang mulai memasuki ruang keluarga, Pein dan Konan—yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruangan tersebut menatapku dengan mengernyitkan kedua mata mereka; memastikan bahwa apa yang mereka lihat bukanlah sekarung lempung yang biasa aku bawa.

Pein dengan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap anak yang kugendong. "Deidara, jelaskan apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Pein seraya memonyongkan bibirnya menyebut huruf 'u' pada kata 'itu'. Dari nadanya dapat kudengar dia bertanya dengan setengah geram.

Aku mendekap anak ini dengan erat, entah karena takut akan dipecat oleh Pein atau karena hal lain. Mulutku mulai terbuka. "Ah, i-ni... ini," Tenang Deidara. Tenang. Tarik napas...! Hembuskan…. Baiklah! "Aku menemukannya di pasar, uhh, maksudku dia menemukanku di pasar, un!" tegasku.

Konan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan. "Menemukanmu? Maksudmu dia anakmu yang kau tinggal?" Dia mulai melangkah mendekatiku dengan panik. "Sejak kapan, kau…." Konan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi aku tahu kelanjutannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, un! Ketika aku pulang bersama Kisame no Danna, dia, tiba-tiba saja memeluk kakiku, un! Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orangtuanya, aku membawanya ke sini!" Aku mencoba membela diri dari tukasan Konan sedangkan yang bertanya hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

Pein yang kelihatan tidak senang melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya tepat di antara perut dan dadanya. "Kau tahu, di sini bukanlah tempat penitipan anak. Akan lebih baik jika kau membawanya ke panti asuhan," Pein berpendapat.

Sejenak otakku terasa hampa, lalu…. Ah! Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana? Jika aku membawanya ke panti asuhan pasti mereka akan merawatnya dengan baik.

Tanpa sadar, Konan telah berada di hadapanku.

Seakan dia tidak mendengarkan percakapanku dan Pein, Konan membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak ini. "Ahhh, imutnya…." Kedua tangannya mencubiti kedua pipi anak-tak-dikenal ini, untung saja dia tidak menangis lagi. "Sini, sini, sama bibi..." Konan mulai mengambil alih gendongan lalu kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas. "Siapa namamu, Imut?" tanyanya seraya mengayunkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan gelak khas balita. Sepertinya dia menyukai Konan. "Hei, Deidara, namanya?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku. Sadar akan pertanyaan Konan, aku hanya membalas dengan sekali gelengan.

"Hmm!" Pein berdeham menyadari keberadaan dirinya tidak dianggap. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Deidara?"

Aku berpikir sejenak lalu, "Memang lebih baik aku membawanya ke panti asuhan sekarang, un." Kedua tanganku terjulur bermaksud untuk mengambil anak itu kembali, tapi Konan tetap bertahan menggendongnya.

Dahinya mulai mengerut. "Tidak. Ti-dak bi-sa! Kau harus merawatnya! Bagaimana jika orangtuanya mencarinya?"

Bilang saja kau suka sama anak tak jelas itu.

Tapi... benar juga. Bukannya aku telah memutuskan untuk merawat anak ini sampai orangtua kandungnya ketemu. Ah, kenapa aku jadi bingung begini ya?

Raut wajah Pein yang tadinya serius sekarang terlihat kaget melihat istrinya tidak setuju. "Ehh, tapi Konan, tidak mungkin Deidara merawatnya, 'kan? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Aku tidak mau ka—"

"Tousan…." Lagi-lagi! Dia menyebutku dengan panggilan itu. Tangannya menjulur, mencoba meraihku.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku merebutnya dari Konan. "Aku akan merawatnya sesuai kemauanmu dan akan kupikirkan nama yang cocok untuknya, un." Aku beranjak pergi membiarkan mereka berdua yang masih tetap mematung persis seperti orang dungu.

—**Di Kamar—**

Aku merebahkan diri di kasur. Tentunya setelah meletakkan anak ini di atas kasur juga.

Hening.

AH! Aku lupa. Bukannya merawat anak kecil itu susah? Belum lagi makanan, susu, pakaian, popok, dan, dan, AHHHH! Gajiku tidak bakalan cukup hanya untuk merawatnya. Kalau aku meminjam uang, pasti Kakuzu akan memotong gajiku menjadi dua kali lipat atau kemungkinan besar lebih dari itu.

Aku melihat anak itu merangkak ke arahku di atas kasur. "Tousan, jyangan, ting-galkan Nalu agi... Nalu atut." Kepalanya diletakkan di atas dadaku. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah aku mencium bau yang menyengat. Aku terduduk dari posisi tidurku, sedangkan anak ini berada di pangkuanku.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau... Unn?" Aku memandangnya sejenak, dia hanya memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Baunya semakin menyengat. Ternyata dugaanku tepat!

**-****o****-**

Aku duduk di atas kasurku dan anak itu telah tertidur sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Di tangan kananku terdapat sebuah kalung perak yang bertuliskan 'U. Naruto' yang kuambil dari anak-tak-dikenal ini ketika memandikannya. Jangan-jangan 'Nalu' yang dimaksudkannya tadi itu adalah 'Naru'; penggalan dari namanya. Lalu 'U', singkatan dari nama keluarganya. Seandainya saja nama depannya tidak disingkat, pasti aku akan lebih mudah mencari orangtua kandungnya.

"Tousan...," gumamnya sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

Aku memandangnya. Ternyata baju putih dengan gambar burung kuning besar yang kuberi memang kebesaran untuknya. Padahal itu adalah baju terkecilku.

"Tousan?" ulangnya lagi yang membuat lamunanku menghilang.

Aku menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola mata sambil berkata, "Sekarang apa lagi, un?"

"Lapaal..." Aku baru ingat dia belum memakan apapun semenjak aku membawanya.

Aku pun menggendongnya, membawanya ke ruang makan.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Bersambung-**_

**A/N: AHHHHHH! Ternyata bahasa anak kecil itu memang susah untuk ditulis. Maaf kalau ucapan Naruto terkesan aneh dan dibuat-buat, saya memang tidak mengerti hal yang beginian. Mungkin ada yang bisa bantu saya?**


	3. Troublemaker, un

**Chapter 3: Troublemaker, un...**

Semua anggota Akatsuki telah tahu bahwa aku membawa pulang seorang anak balita yang kutemui di pasar. Padahal sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyembunyikannya. Tapi, siapa lagi yang menyebarkannya kalau bukan Konan dan Tobi yang notabene bermulut besar di antara penghuni lain.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan pagi yang berarti waktunya buka restoran. Aku keluar dari kamar tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang masih tertidur di atas kasurku.

Huff, melelahkan. Padahal baru jam sepuluh, tapi telah lebih dari sepuluh orang tamu yang datang. Aku mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk duduk di kursi kosong bagian pojok di tengah-tengah kesibukan para pekerja Akatsuki lainnya.

"Deidara, tidak sepantasnya kau bersantai-santai sambil melihat yang lainnya bekerja."

Aku tersentak. Suara tersebut berasal dari belakang. Tanpa diperintah, kepalaku menoleh ke belakang; melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara padaku—walaupun sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku capek, un... Dari tadi hanya bolak-balik mengantar makanan, un." Aku kembali memutar kepalaku ke posisi semula. "Lalu, kau sendiri kenapa di sini, un?" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut merah setelah dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di seberangku.

Dia adalah Sasori. Tugasnya sama sepertiku; menjadi pelayan. Tapi dia kelihatan lebih banyak santai daripada bekerja. Membuatku tambah kesal saja.

"Sama sepertimu," jawabnya. Tuh, 'kan, benar.

"Kalau tujuan kita sama, tidak sepantasnya kau menegurku seperti itu, un!" cibirku.

"Aku dengar kau membawa pulang seorang anak kecil," gumamnya tanpa memedulikan ucapanku barusan. Ya ampun, apa dia tidak merasa ada aura membunuh yang menyelubungi tubuhku? Ya sudahlah, dia bukan tipe orang yang peka. Kucoba saja menekan kekesalan ini, supaya terkesan lebih dewasa.

—**10 menit kemudian****—**

"Iya, kenapa, un?" tanyaku yang baru berhasil menekan kekesalan ini.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Huh?

"Dia di kamarku... sedang tertidur, un!" jawabku curiga. Kenapa juga dia bertanya tentang Naruto?

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku. Malas kalau dia bertanya hal yang macam-macam.

Aku mendengar dia mendesah. "Apa kau yakin dia masih tetap tertidur?" Seketika langkahku terhenti dan...

"DEIDARA!"

Jantungku terasa ingin meledak; aku kaget. Tidak hanya aku saja, semua orang yang ada di restoran pun kaget—kecuali Sasori yang sepertinya telah menduga akan terjadi sesuatu. Tiga orang cewek yang baru melewati pintu masuk pun membatalkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih dalam. Intinya, mereka kembali keluar.

Tanpa pikir lagi, aku melangkah dengan terburu-buru ke asal suara; tepatnya di rumah para Akatsuki tinggal.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, terdengar suara tangisan Naruto; Hidan dengan berteriak mengomelinya. Tahu aku masuk, Naruto berlari dan memeluk kakiku; seketika Hidan menghentikan omelannya dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un?" Aku setengah berteriak, tidak terima atas perlakuannya. Aku memang kurang suka sama anak kecil, tapi tidak sepantasnya memarahinya begini!

Hidan tersenyum sinis. "Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau lontarkan kepada anak perse*** itu! Dia memutuskan kalung Jashin-ku! Lihat?" Dia memamerkan kalung Jashin-nya yang telah terputus.

"Naruto, kau... yang melakukannya... un?" Suaraku tercekat melihat Hidan yang sudah terlalu kalap. Naruto hanya membalas dengan sekali anggukan.

Kalung Jashin itu adalah benda berharganya, bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri. Tak heran kalau dia sudah seperti orang kesetanan.

Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto hanya seorang balita yang belum tahu apapun. Tapi….

"Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, pengakuannya. Dia masuk ke kamarku yang kebetulan terbuka. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia mengambil kalungku yang kuletakkan di atas kasurku dan entah bagaimana kalungku bisa putus oleh si Bre****k itu!" Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Jika saja kau tidak datang, pasti aku telah membunuhnya!" Sekarang, tangan yang memegang kalung Jashin-nya mengepal. Seolah-olah teriakan tidak cukup untuk meredamkan amarahnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" Pein bertanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal—yang berusaha ditutupinya. Wajar saja, jarak antara restoran dan rumah ini sekitar 20 meter ditambah dia melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

Hidan mengangkat kedua bahu dan alisnya seraya mengatakan; "Entahlah... Tanya saja pada mereka."

Secara tidak langsung Hidan menunjukku dan Naruto, tampak jelas dari tatapannya yang tajam dan sinis.

"Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran di kamarku, aku harap kejadian tadi tidak terulang lagi." Hidan melangkah pergi ke arah kamarnya. "Dan jangan salahkan aku jika ada yang sampai terluka di sini." Itulah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Tadi aku mendengar Hidan berteriak, ada apa?" tanya Konan panik.

"Naruto memutuskan kalung Jashin-nya, un. Tapi akulah yang salah karena meninggalkannya sendiri, un," ucapku yang dari tadi terdiam karena ada seberkas perasaan bersalah pada Hidan.

"Naruto, maksudmu anak itu?" tanya Pein. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Huff, seharusnya kau yang sebagai ayahnya bisa menjaganya," gumam Pein melepaskan napasnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantah bahwa aku bukan ayahnya, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Tangan kanan Pein mulai mengurut keningnya. "Apa anak itu tidak bisa diam?" tanyanya yang mendengar Naruto masih tetap menangis.

"Jangan bilang begitu... Naru-chan, 'kan masih kecil." Konan tiba-tiba menarik Naruto dari kakiku dan memeluknya. Sayangnya, Naruto memberontak. "Naru-chan?" Konan melepaskan dekapannya.

Dia kembali memeluk kakiku dan bergumam dengan lirih, "Tousan... gomeen nee..." Dan kembali merengek; aku memutar bola mataku.

Uhh, apa yang harus aku ucapkan sekarang?

Tanpa pikir lagi, aku menggendongnya lalu mengelus punggungnya; hanya untuk sekadar menenangkannya—walaupun aku tidak ingin melakukannya. "Sudahlah, un. Hidan tidak akan mengulanginya jika kau sendiri tidak mengganggunya, un. Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi, un."

Aku rasakan dia mengangguk di dadaku dan tangisannya mulai berhenti, hanya menyisakan sedikit senggukan.

**-****o****-**

_Yang harus dibeli:_

_1. Popok 2 pack,_

_2. susu 1 kotak,_

_3. botol susu,_

_4. bubur bayi,_

Aku membaca daftar yang sore tadi kutulis. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, tapi apa ya...?

Kulihat Naruto yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan origami bangau yang dibuat Konan. Sebelah bahunya terlihat karena baju yang dikenakannya kebesaran.

Tentu saja aku merasa ada yang kurang, ternyata aku melupakan pakaiannya.

Dengan segera kuambil pena yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian menulis satu daftar yang harus kubeli.

_5. pakaian!_

Yak! Sepertinya sudah cukup! Tapi….

Aku melihat isi dompetku yang tipis. Di dalamnya hanya ada 2 lembar uang 1000 Ryo dan beberapa uang logam.

Apa segini cukup ya?

Padahal ini uang terakhirku. Gajian masih 2 minggu lagi. Jika aku meminjam uang pada Kakuzu, bisa-bisa gajian besok aku tidak bisa terima gaji karena bunga yang ditetapkannya—bagiku—terlalu besar.

Sebelum gajiku ludes dilahap Kakuzu, lebih baik uang ini kugunakan sehemat mungkin!

Aku melangkah mendekati Naruto yang di kelilingi lebih dari 40 origami bangau, kupu-kupu, jerapah, dan tikus warna-warni. Sepertinya aku harus membereskan sampah-sampah ini setelah pulang nanti.

Aku mengangkat Naruto lalu menggendongnya, tampak dari wajahnya dia kelihatan senang aku gendong. "Malam ini saatnya kau menghabiskan uangku, un."

**-****o****-**

"Kami pulang...," gumamku lesu karena uangku hanya tersisa 172 Ryo. Tak kusangka merawat anak kecil lebih mahal dari biaya hidupku. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Tangan kananku sedang menggendong Naruto, sedangkan tangan kiriku memegang beberapa kantung. Jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 21 lewat. Naruto telah tertidur sedari tadi ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Sekarang memang bukan jamnya balita lagi.

"Ternyata si Ayah telah pulang dari berbelanja," tegur Itachi secara tidak langsung saat aku melewati koridor di dekat ruang keluarga.

Aku terus melangkah tanpa memedulikannya. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali menegurnya, bahwa aku bukan ayah dari anak yang kugendong sekarang!

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan menutupnya kembali. Kemudian, aku meletak barang belanjaan di meja lalu dilanjutkan dengan membaringkan Naruto di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, aku harus membersihkan diriku dan semua sampah origami yang berserakan—hanya sebagian saja yang disisakan, barangkali untuk Naruto nanti.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Berlanjut-**_

**A/N: Entah kenapa buat daftar belanja tadi malah teringat dengan pelajaran Ekonomi tentang biaya peluang –padahal tidak ada hubungannya dengan biaya peluang- -_-; Oh, ya, di sini Deidara tidak memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan Danna dan Deidara juga tidak mempunyai mulut tambahan!**


	4. Jealous, un

**Chapter 4: Jealous, un**

"Tousan..."

Kurasakan ada yang mengguncang tubuhku ketika aku sedang tertidur. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lantas kutarik selimutku dan menutup semua tubuhku dengannya.

Hening.

Begini lebih baik.

"Tousan."

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Selimutku terasa ditarik oleh seseorang. Kini bajuku yang ditarik. Dengan perasaan malas bercampur kesal, aku bangun sambil mengusap-usap mataku.

"Kau tak tahu INI JAM—" Aku berteriak. Kalimatku masih menggantung. Aku tidak tahu ternyata Naruto yang membangunkanku. "—berapa, un?" lanjutku dengan nada melembut mengetahui Naruto hampir menangis karena mendengar teriakanku tadi.

Selalu begini, menangis ketika mendengar ada yang berteriak. Sepertinya dia trauma jika mendengar teriakan semenjak kejadian Hidan lalu.

"Eits, jangan nangis, ini masih tengah malam, un! Naru mau kalau Hidan ngamuk lagi, un?" Aku menakutinya dengan nama Hidan. Dia tidak jadi menangis. Ternyata nama Hidan begitu mengerikan bagi Naruto sampai bisa mendiamkannya.

Jangan kaget, terkadang aku memanggil Naruto dengan 'Naru' dan untukku sendiri aku menyebutkan 'Tousan'. Aku tekankan lagi kalimatku sebelumnya; hanya terkadang saja aku menyebut begitu. Karena kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, menggunakan 'aku', 'kamu' setiap berbicara sama anak kecil terkesan aneh. Sangat aneh malahan.

"Kenapa Naru membangunkan Tousan, un?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan tangan kananku di atas kepalanya. Hanya meletakkannya saja, tidak lebih.

"Nalu haaus... cucu," jawabnya singkat dan kurang jelas. Tapi aku mengerti maksudnya.

"Mau minum susu, un? Tunggu di sini." Aku menyibak selimutku dan bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Merepotkan.

Naruto yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku mendengus kesal lalu kubawa Naruto ke atas kasur. "Tunggu di sini, un!" Suaraku menegas.

"Nalu ikut... Tousan," rengeknya. Aku memutar bola mataku. Sungguh merepotkan!

"Terserahlah. Tapi aku tidak mau menggendongmu, un. Jalan sendiri!"

Dia dengan mudah turun dari kasur, tentu saja karena aku tidak menggunakan ranjang. Cara jalannya agak sempoyongan. Aku terus mengawasinya dari ujung mataku, agar dia tidak terjatuh. Naruto mengikutiku sampai ke dapur tanpa terjatuh. Baguslah.

Dapur begitu gelap, aku dengan teliti mencari sakelar lampu dan menghidupkannya. Mulai kubuka lemari yang berada di dinding atas. Kemudian, mencari kotak susu dan botolnya. Naruto yang duduk di lantai memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

Setelah selesai memasukkan bubuk susu dalam botol, aku langsung mengisi dengan air agak hangat lalu mengocoknya. Aku terlalu malas mengambil sendok untuk mengaduknya. Sesekali aku menguap.

"Nah!" Aku memberikan botol susu kepada Naruto. Dia mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Aku duduk di dekatnya; menyandar pada dinding. Kedua lututku di tekukkan; tanganku bertumpu di atasnya. Naruto antusias sekali meminumnya, apa dia sangat kehausan ya? Entahlah.

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Apa kedua orangtuanya tidak mengkhawatirkan Naruto? Apa Naruto anak yang dibuang?

Aku memandanginya, kalung perak yang hanya satu-satunya menjadi identitas Naruto tergantung di lehernya. Rasanya tidak mungkin orangtuanya tidak mengkhawatirkan apalagi membuang Naruto. Menurutku kalungnya cukup mahal, bukan perak biasa.

"Kau tak ingin pulang ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya, un?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku berkata begitu. Naruto tidak menjawab, dia mana mengerti pertanyaanku. Lagian Naruto menganggapku sebagai ayahnya dan yang dia tahu rumahku hanya di sini.

Ya, rumahku hanya di sini. Aku hanya seseorang yang dulunya pernah diadobsi oleh Kisame no danna. Dia, secara tidak langsung adalah ayahku. Tapi dia tidak ingin dipanggil begitu, jadi aku memanggilnya dengan akhiran 'Danna'. Kami lebih mirip seperti paman dan kemenakan.

"Tousan... abis..." Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Naruto telah menghabiskan minumannya. Dia menyodorkan botol yang sudah kosong padaku. Aku menerimanya dan langsung mencucinya lalu meletakkannya ke tempat semula.

Sebelum melangkah kembali ke kamar, aku melemparkan pertanyaan yang biasanya kutanyakan: "Mau pipis, un?"

Naruto menggeleng. Aku menghela napas. Kayaknya tidak perlu bertanya hal ini selama dia masih pakai popok.

—**Pagi, 08:27—**

Sekitar setengah jam sebelum buka restoran, aku telah siap dengan memakai pakaian para pekerja Akatsuki: baju unik yang didominasi warna hitam dengan corak awan merah yang mengelilingi baju dan bawahannya yang berwarna hitam pula.

Sebenarnya gerah juga memakai pakaian serba hitam begini. Warnanya menyerap panas. Kata Pein sih: untuk menarik para tamu.

Aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto. Dia belum makan apapun pagi ini. Kami pun ke dapur.

"Pagi, Naru-chan," sapa Konan yang sedang memanggang roti Pein. "Bibi sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Konan menggandeng tangan Naruto, menuntunnya pada kursi dan meja kecil khusus untuk Naruto. Pein yang ditinggal begitu saja mendengus kesal.

"Makanya cepat punya anak..." sindir Itachi seraya mengunyah roti panggangnya. Pein menatapnya dengan tajam kemudian mendengus lagi. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Di ruang makan yang dijadikan satu dengan dapur hanya ada lima orang termasuk aku. Sepi sekali.

"Mana yang lain, un?" tanyaku seraya duduk di seberang Itachi. Mataku menyusuri sekeliling, barangkali Tobi datang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku lagi.

"Tobi sudah pergi pagi tadi, kalau yang lainnya masih di kamar masing-masing," jawab Itachi yang seakan tahu aku sedang waspada.

"Anak itu selalu membuatku kesal saja," gerutu Pein ketika melihat Konan menyuapi Naruto.

"Ka—" Satu kata yang belum selesai kuucapkan, si Uchiha seperti sengaja memutuskannya.

"Kau cemburu?" timpal Itachi. Dia mengambil pertanyaan yang seharusnya kuucapkan!

"Tidak!" balasnya. Jelas sekali ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan raut wajahnya yang kelihatan berdusta. "Seharusnya dulu kau tidak membawa anakmu ke sini!"

Sampai kapan dia akan berhenti menganggapku sebagai ayah Naruto. Dia berkata begitu seolah-olah aku adalah ayah biologis Naruto. Mana mungkin diriku yang baru berusia 19 tahun bisa memiliki anak secepat ini. Aku juga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh terhadap cewek apalagi sampai punya anak! Apa sebenarnya Pein iri padaku? Hahaha. Rasanya ingin sekali kusemburkan isi pikiranku sekarang ini, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh ya?" Itachi bertanya. Dia baru saja menghabiskan rotinya.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku tersenyum halus. Mata merahnya memang merepotkan. "Tidak, un," sahutku singkat.

Konan yang telah selesai menyuapi Naruto menarik kursi di samping Pein. Dia duduk sambil memangku Naruto. "Pein, mukamu kenapa kusut begitu?"

Tak ada yang berani mengatakan kalau dia sedang cemburu. Konan sepertinya juga tidak menyadarinya. Sungguh serasi! Dalam artian lain tentunya.

Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, dengan segera kulahap potongan terakhir dan kuselesaikan dengan meminum satu gelas teh. Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkan Naruto pada Konan. Pein yang menyadari niat terpendam ini menatapku dengan tajam. Urungkan sajalah. Lagian Naruto sepertinya ingin mengikutiku pergi.

Keluar dari ruangan, Naruto—yang masih dengan sempoyongan—berjalan di depanku. Dengan begini aku bisa mengawasinya lebih mudah. Dari arah yang berlawanan aku melihat Hidan dan Kakuzu. Naruto beringsut ke arahku dan berlindung di kakiku. Aku berhenti. Barangkali Hidan ingin menyapaku dengan kumpulan kata-kata kotornya.

Anehnya...

Dia—dan Kakuzu—terus berjalan tanpa menggubris senyum sinisku. Syukurlah.

**-****o****-**

Ke manapun aku pergi, Naruto selalu mengikutiku. Seperti sekarang.

"Aih- imutnya!" Seorang siswi yang bernama Ino mencubit kedua pipi Naruto. "Ya, 'kan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan dari dua temannya: Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Mereka sering sekali datang ke sini, jadi aku tahu dan hapal nama mereka. Tiga sekawan itu adalah siswa pertukaran dari Konoha. Baru beberapa bulan mereka di sini.

"Anakmu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Emosiku meluap mendengar pertanyaannya. "Bukan, un!" Tidak ada bedanya dengan Pein.

Ino dengan segera menutup kedua telinga Naruto dengan tangannya. "Chibi, kamu gak dengar, 'kan?" Naruto hanya tertawa khas anak kecil. "Kau kejam sekali."

Terserahlah. Aku melangkah pergi seketika mendengar Chouji bergumam disela-sela kunyahan keripiknya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat anak itu." Aku terperanjat.

"Di mana kau melihatnya, un? Di mana?" Aku berteriak, Shikamaru menutup telinganya.

Belum sempat berpikir, dia langsung menjawab: "Entahlah..." Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku? "Tapi aku memang pernah melihatnya," ucapnya lagi. Kau kira aku akan tertarik dengan bualanmu.

"Benar juga! Aku juga kayaknya pernah melihatnya," sambung Ino. Aku melempar pandanganku ke Shikamaru, dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tanda tidak tahu atau mungkin tanda tidak peduli.

"Tidak perlu mempermainkanku seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku sibuk, un!"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, Naruto masih mengikutiku.

"Naru, jangan mengikutiku terus, un. Lebih baik tunggu di sini saja. Tousan akan ke sini kalau sudah selesai, un."

Naruto ingin menyanggah perkataanku, tapi dia kalah cepat. "Mau Tousan panggil Hidan, un?" Dia menggeleng dengan cepat. Aku tersenyum puas. Menang dari anak kecil. Aku pun meninggalkannya di dapur restoran bersama Kisame no Danna, Itachi, Konan, dan Pein—yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi—.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Bersambung-**_

**A/N: Maaf… aneh...**


	5. Pein and Kakuzu!

**(Third Person's POV)**

**Chapter 5: Pein and Kakuzu!**

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul... Yak! Kita mulai sekarang!" Pein menggebrak meja dengan tujuan agar semua anggota lain memperhatikannya, tapi sayang sekali usahanya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mengumpulkan kami, un?" tanya Deidara agak ketus. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan ini tidak ditujukan pada kalimat yang diucapkan Pein sebelumnya, karena—sudah tegaskan di paragraf pertama—Deidara sendiri tidak memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ucapan sang ketua rapat. Contoh anggota dengan spontanitas tinggi. Kisame dan Zetsu mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaannya. Hmm... lebih tepatnya, mereka mengangguk karena mengantuk. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam.

"Tentu saja ada pengumuman penting." Pein yang menganggap pertanyaan Deidara disebabkan oleh kalimat pembukanya, seketika menjawab dengan sedikit nada jengkel. Dan beda dari biasanya, Pein bersemangat.

Perhatian, gunakanlah imajinasi untuk menggabungkan antara ekspresi jengkel dan bersemangat. Jika tidak bisa, berarti saraf otak kanan si penulis ada yang salah terminal.

"Huh, gajiku dinaikkan?" cetus Hidan dengan kalimat egonya yang lebih dicondongkan pada Kakuzu. Sesekali matanya menilik tajam ke arah bendahara Akatsuki tersebut. Kakuzu hanya anteng saja. Dia tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan teman sekamarnya, Hidan.

Kenapa hanya Kakuzu saja yang mempunyai teman sekamar? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Karena Kakuzu tidak perlu menyewa sekuriti untuk menjaga kamar dan uangnya. Cukup dengan hal-hal yang paling ekonomis di dalam ilmu ekonomi, seperti: tidur sekamar dengan Hidan yang membuat tikus pun tidak berani menyentuh apalagi memakan uangnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda gajimu akan dinaikkan." Itulah yang digumamkan Pein. Tentu saja sebagai ketua sekaligus pemilik Akatsuki dia sudah tahu betul sifat-sifat para anggotanya. Terutama Kakuzu yang susah diajak kompromi.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan? Aku harap itu berita tentang bangkrutnya restoran ini." Kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan dengan gamblang dan mengandung sarkasme di dalamnya berhasil mengucur keluar dari mulut Sasori dengan mudahnya.

Pein memutar bola matanya. "Apapunlah..." Tentu saja keluhan yang mereka keluarkan tidak akan ditanggapi serius olehnya, karena memang itu yang diinginkannya. "Musim semi telah datang, sesekali kita perlu penyegaran. Singkatnya, kita akan menikmati festival hanami—melihat sakura—di Konoha!" Dia berbicara dengan menekan kata di ujung kalimat, menyiratkan ketegasan dan kegembiraan.

Sebagian anggota mengerutkan kening; ada juga yang sedikit mengangakan mulutnya; dan hanya ada satu orang yang mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil meriuhkan suasana yang hening dan geming—minus suara jangkrik dan kodok—. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tobi yang selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan frasa 'anak baik'.

"Kita? Siapa?" Kakuzu yang sedari tadi hanya anteng, melontarkan pertanyaan. Itu tandanya dia masih normal. "Kau mau menghambur-hamburkan uang yang sangat besar hanya untuk hanami-an di Konoha yang berjarak 123 km dari Otogakure ini?" Satu kalimat panjang tanpa koma baru saja dimuntahkannya, dengan tambahan penekanan pada kata 'sangat'. Dia bukan normal lagi, tapi sangat normal. Jangan heran jika ada orang pelit yang pandai matematika dan sangat menekuni ilmu ekonomi. Tidak perlu menguras tenaga dan pikiran untuk mencari orangnya, karena Kakuzu-lah yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku sangat menghargai jabatanmu sebagai kasir dan bendahara Akatsuki. Dan sebagai balas budi, kau juga harus menghormatiku sebagai pemimpin!" Suara gebrakan meja terdengar lagi. Kakuzu dan anggota rapat lain—minus Tobi—tambah mengerutkan keningnya, hampir saja alis mata mereka saling bertemu. Masing-masing dari mereka—minus Tobi—menginterpretasikan kalimat Pein sebagai ucapan terpaksa dan dipaksakan, sedangkan Pein menginterpretasikan kalimatnya sendiri sebagai penegasan kepada Kakuzu.

Hening—minus suara jangkrik dan kodok—.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi... ide Pein bagus juga! Tobi mulai besok juga libur selama dua minggu!" Semua mata tertuju padanya. Tatapan Pein seperti mengatakan: 'Bagus, Bro!', Kakuzu: 'Bunga hutangmu naik 90%! Tanpa koma atau titik!', sisanya: 'Kapan selesainya ya?'

Pein yang sudah mendapat satu suara mengirimkan sinyal kemenangan pada Kakuzu. "Bagaimana kalau kita voting saja, hm?" tawar Pein dengan seringainya dan rasa percaya diri akan menang telak dari Kakuzu.

"Baiklah!" Tak ada jalan selain menerimanya. Walaupun dia tahu akan kalah jika diadakan voting. Siapa yang mau berpihak pada orang yang terlalu hemat hingga tega menaikkan bunga pinjaman dan tak segan-segan menurunkan gaji secara tidak wajar?

"Yang milih aku angkat tangan!" teriak Pein.

Tak satupun yang berani mengangkat tangan kecuali Konan dan Tobi. Kakuzu menyeringai dari balik cadarnya. Berbalik unggul?

Sunyi... seketika, "Apa kau mau membunuh kami?" Itachi angkat bicara. Apa maksud dari pertanyaannya? Tanya saja pada Kakuzu.

Otak Pein memproses, mengartikan maksud Itachi. "Aku mengerti." Dia cekikikan. "Voting dengan menulis di kertas, supaya tidak ada penindasan di sini." Dan pergi meninggalkan anggota rapat, bermaksud mengambil selembar kertas yang dibagi menjadi delapan dan menyediakan masing-masing pena.

Hasil voting—

Pein: 8 suara

Kakuzu: 0 suara

Pein menahan gelaknya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu OOC. "Maaf sekali Kakuzu, akulah pemenangnya! Sekarang aku yang memegang kemudi."

—**Besoknya—**

"Tousan, mau ke mana?" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto bertanya hal yang sama. Sejak Deidara mengemas pakaiannya dan Naruto, dia tidak berhenti bertanya dan ketika itu juga Deidara lupa menjawabnya.

"Diam dulu, nanti samponya masuk ke mulut, un!" Deidara sedang mengeramasi rambut Naruto dengan agak kesulitan, soalnya dari tadi dia terus bergerak.

Karena tidak mau diam juga, terpaksa Deidara memangkunya, tangan kirinya melingkari perut Naruto, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bekerja. Membiarkan air membasahi pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan Naruto dengan sabun dan sampo bayi, "Tutup mata dan mulutmu, un!" Deidara langsung membilasnya.

"Ke mana?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya. Tangannya kini sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan handuk berwarna kuning pisang bergambar satu anak kucing dengan dua anak itik.

Apakah itu handuk Deidara atau Naruto? Untuk sementara, asumsikan saja handuk itu milik Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan ke Konoha, un." Selesai mengatakannya, dia langsung mengangkat Naruto yang masih diselimuti handuk yang masih samar-samar kepemilikannya itu.

"Uhh... Konoha...?" Naruto mencoba mengingat sesuatu dengan nama tempat yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya. Sayang sekali, Deidara tidak terlalu menggubrisnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja. "HUAAAA!" Naruto menangis. Tentu saja Deidara kaget. Jarak antara mulut Naruto dengan telinga Deidara sangat dekat.

"Kenapa, un?" Naruto tetap menangis. Deidara mengeluarkan ancaman ampuhnya, tapi gagal. "Naru lapar? Haus? Atau Tousan menyakiti Naru, un?" Deidara kelabakan. Semua pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak dijawabnya.

"Deidara! Diamkan si anak sia**n itu! Aku lagi melaksanakan ritual!" Suara teriakan Hidan terdengar dari kamarnya.

"Sttt! Naru nangisnya jangan kencang-kencang, un..." Karena tidak diam juga, Deidara menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, berniat meredam suara tangisan Naruto. "Maaf, Naru..."

Akhirnya Naruto tertidur juga setelah menangis selama 15 menit lebih. Setidaknya dengan begini, tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan kelakuannya. Ada sedikit perasaan iba dan cemas pada diri Deidara. Sepertinya Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sulit diucapkannya.

_**Tsuzuku, To Be Continued, Bersambung-**_

**A/N: Sudut pandangnya saya ubah menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga. Soalnya saya agak susah memainkan karakterisasi Deidara. Lalu, maaf untuk kata-kata yang agak mengganjal. **


	6. I Don't Need This Waste Paper, un!

**Chapter 6: ****I Don't Need This Waste Paper, un!**

Deidara mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan hati-hati agar tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Mereka telah sampai di tempat menginap selama di Konoha.

Deidara dan anggota lainnya tepat berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dua lantai yang khusus dipesan oleh Kakuzu. Tentu saja jika sudah terdengar nama Kakuzu disebut, pastilah ada saja yang tidak beres. Argumen tersebut dapat dibuktikan dengan melihat bangunan tidak layak huni—dan patut dimusiumkan—yang agak goyah di hadapan mereka.

Pein hanya bisa memijit keningnya; frustasi. Kisame menepuk pundak sang ketua seketika helaan napas terdengar di antara mereka, seakan apa yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua sama. Ekspresi Pein terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya berguling-guling di kubangan lumpur.

Satu per satu dari mereka—yang tadinya terbengong—mulai melangkahkan kaki masing-masing dengan tidak rela ke dalam bangunan bobrok itu. Dengan perasaan cemas jika tiba-tiba rumah anjlok, mereka melangkah dengan mengendap-endap, persis seperti maling ayam.

"Aku tidak yakin ini bakalan aman…." desis Zetsu putih kepada pribadinya yang satu lagi.

"Aku lebih tak yakin lagi!" balas Zetsu hitam. Tidak seperti pribadi putihnya, intonasi suaranya sengaja dikeraskan. Entah dengan tujuan apa.

Deidara yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Zetsu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena tampang mereka yang mirip tumbuhan pemangsa serangga, terlebih karena mereka mempunyai dua kepribadian. Persepsi bahwa makhluk berkepribadian ganda merupakan psikopatlah yang membuat Deidara bisa menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik ketika berpapasan dengannya—mereka.

Deidara menapaki kakinya menuju ke sebuah kamar yang berada di ujung lorong. Selama kamar tersebut belum ada yang menempati, dia bisa memproklamasikan kamar tersebut sebagai kamarnya. Dia lebih menyukai kamar yang berada di lantai pertama daripada lantai di atasnya. Alasannya sangat sederhana: malas naik-turun tangga.

"Ungh…." Suara lenguhan Naruto menyadarkan Deidara dari awang-awang lamunan dan menghentikan langkahnya yang telah memasuki kamar. "Tousan…." Naruto mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa lengket. Deidara semakin cemas jikalau Naruto menangis lagi.

"Na—Naru sudah bangun… un." Deidara mencoba menyunggingkan senyum yang sengaja dibuatnya. Dia harus memasang tampang seramah mungkin demi keselamatannya dan anggota lain.

"Haus... Nalu haus…." Naruto menggeliat. Deidara segera saja mengeluarkan teremos dari ranselnya—yang sengaja dibawa untuk keadaan begini—serta botol susu, tak lupa juga dengan bubuk susunya. Dengan cekatan Deidara berkerja. Tak sampai satu menit, sebotol susu hangat telah selesai. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi gemuknya.

**-o-**

Hari pertama di Konoha dihabiskan untuk beristirahat dan menyusun daftar tempat yang akan dikunjungi. Semua anggota—seperti biasa—tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan sang ketua. Pein pun tidak menyadari bahwa pikiran para anggotanya telah terbang entah ke mana, kecuali Konan dan Tobi yang terlihat antusias. Sehingga saran mereka berdualah yang mendominasi urutan daftar tempat tersebut.

Hari kedua, semua anggota Akatsuki lain mempersiapkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan saat hanami. Ada sebagian anggota yang tidak ikut. Mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu liburan ini untuk berguling-guling atau sekadar berbaring di kasur masing-masing. Kalau begitu untuk apa mereka ikut?

Deidara, Naruto, Kisame, dan Sasori telah berada di luar, mereka sedang menunggu yang lain.

"Kurasa hanya segini saja yang ikut," Pein tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang sambil membawa tikar. Konan juga mengikutinya, kedua tangannya penuh dengan bekal makanan. Sedangkan Tobi muncul dari pintu depan sambil membawa beberapa kotak berisi minuman kaleng.

"Kakuzu? Apa dia tidak ikut, un?" tanya Deidara. Di bawahnya terlihat Naruto sedang mengemut lolipop rasa jeruk pemberian Tobi. Tangan kirinya memegang pada tas sandang Deidara dengan matanya yang mencoba bersosialisasi pada pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah memaksanya berulang kali tapi dia tetap tidak mau." Pein memasang muka kecewa.

Berita buruk. Sang poros keuangan tidak mau ikut, bagaimana nasib mereka nanti dengan ketua kere itu?

Pein terus melangkah ke arah mobil pribadi yang telah terparkir di pinggir jalan, kemudian memasukkan tikar bawaannya ke dalam bagasi.

"Kalian pasti khawatir tentang uang, 'kan?" Ekspresi kecewa yang beberapa detik tadi menaungi mukanya lenyap begitu saja; senyum licik seketika muncul, menambah kengerian pada wajah yang penuh dengan tindikan itu. "Tenang saja, aku punya ini… kita bisa menggunakan ini sepuasnya. Wahahahahaha!" Seraya tertawa lepas, tangan kanan Pein memegang ATM. Sontak anggota lain kaget dan takjub bahkan Sasori yang tak pernah peduli sempat dibuat melongo olehnya.

Semuanya tidak menyangka Kakuzu yang seperti banteng liar jika uangnya—meskipun tidak bisa dibilang uangnya juga—berkurang percaya pada jasa penyimpanan uang seperti bank!

"Darimana kau dapat itu, un?" Yang Deidara tahu, Pein tidak punya yang begituan karena uangnya terlalu pas-pasan untuk ditabung di bank. Ironis. "Jangan-jangan kau men—"

"Ssstt!" desis Pein. "Jangan keras-keras. Lebih baik kalian masuk sekarang sebelum Kakuzu tahu."

Selesai Pein mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, secara bersamaan, yang lain pun mendesah panjang. Mereka bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi ketika pulang nanti. Belum sempat memasuki pintu, pasti jantung Pein langsung diambil paksa. Bayangan yang terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya.

** -o-**

Dari jalan terlihat pepohonan sakura menghiasi sebuah taman luas. Di bawah pohon telah ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang ingin menikmati hanami. Pein menuju ke tempat parkiran yang masih kosong dan memarkirkan kendaraannya.

"Sepertinya susah mencari tempat yang kosong kalau sesak begini…." Kisame melepas suara; matanya menelusuri sekeliling mencari tempat yang masih kosong.

"Ini hanya bagian depannya saja yang ramai, coba lihat ke ujung sana, masih ada beberapa tempat yang masih kosong," ujar Konan. Benar saja, di ujung taman masih ada yang kosong. Mereka pun segera melangkah mengambil tempat di sana.

Suara riuh terdengar memenuhi taman, setiap keluarga berkumpul untuk menikmati hanami. Sayang jika melewatkan harum sakura yang hanya bertahan sebentar saja. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Deidara merayakan hanami. Sebelumnya dia hanya pernah mendengar hanami dari teman-teman satu kamarnya di panti dulu. Dia tak menyangka bunga merah jambu ini dapat menarik perhatiannya. Dan kekagumannya tersebut lenyap begitu saja ketika menyadari bajunya terasa basah. Deidara pun memandang horor ke Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Aku lupa memakaikan popok ke Naruto!" Suaranya bak guntur yang menyambar pada cuaca yang salah. Semua pengunjung di sekitar tidak ada yang mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain selain si pirang, Deidara. Pein dan Konan mengelus dadanya berulang-ulang, sedangkan Kisame dan Tobi hanya tersentak biasa.

"Hei, kau tak perlu berteriak begitu, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau petugas keamanan datang dan mengusir kita?" ketus Sasori sambil menutup telinganya. Naasnya dia berada tepat di samping Deidara, sehingga teriakan Deidara masih berdengung jelas. "Uhh, suaramu sungguh memuakkan!"

"Tapi bajuku basah, un!" Deidara tak memedulikan ketusan Sasori. Yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah usaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. "Tolong pegangin Naru, un!" Tanpa mendapat persetujuan, Deidara menempelkan punggung Naruto ke Sasori yang mau tidak mau memegangnya dengan memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Dengan segera Deidara mencari sesuatu di dalam tas sandangnya, yang lain menatapnya dengan bingung bercampur kesal. Apalagi Sasori yang kelihatan sudah kalap karena Naruto tak bisa diam. "Deidara, kau mencari apa? Aku tak mau memegangnya lagi!"

"Aku juga lupa membawa popok Naruto, un! Bagaimana ini? Di sini tidak ada minimarket!" Deidara histeris, gejala histeria telah menguasai dirinya sehingga tidak terkendali lagi. Sungguh berlebihan.

"Kau berisik sekali. Pergi saja beli popok sana! Empat blok dari sini ada minimarket!" Pein melemparkan kunci mobil ke arah Deidara yang segera disambut olehnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau pun berpamitan, Deidara mengambil alih Naruto dan pergi melesat ke arah parkiran.

—**Di Minimarket—**

"Terimakasih… silahkan datang kembali," gumam seorang kasir dengan ramah.

"Maaf, un! Toilet di mana ya?" tanyanya pada kasir tersebut. Deidara tidak menghiraukan pembeli lain yang sedang mengantri di belakangnya.

Kasir itu terdiam sejenak; seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dari tadi matanya tidak lepas memandangi Naruto yang sedang digendong Deidara.

"Apa di sini ada toilet, un?" ujarnya agak tidak sabaran.

Sang kasir tersadar dari lamunan dan tangannya menunjuk ke sisi kanan ruangan. Dengan segera Deidara melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk kasir tersebut. Sang kasir kelihatan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tertahan di ujung lidahnya, tapi sayang sekali Deidara telah menghilang dengan begitu cepat. Tangannya tampak menggenggam selembar kertas.

"Sial! Kenapa harus kelupaan begini sih, un!" gerutuan Deidara tak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya sedang sibuk memakaikan popok ke Naruto. Suara cekikikan terdengar dari belakangnya, tapi Deidara tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk hanya untuk menyalak garang ke arah mereka yang menertawainya. Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosanya hanya tersenyum tak jelas.

"Dengan begini aku bisa jadi lebih tenang, un…," gumamnya pada diri sendiri seraya bernapas lega. Bebannya berkurang sekarang.

"Apa anak itu yang ada dalam pamflet ini?" tunjuk sang kasir pada Naruto saat melihat Deidara telah keluar dari toilet.

Deidara yang tidak menyadarinya terus saja berjalan ke arah pintu keluar minimarket. Langkahnya terhenti ketika bahunya ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria.

"Apa-apaan kau!" bentak Deidara hingga melupakan kata 'un'-nya. Matanya membelalak melihat pria yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya, rambut kuningnya sangat mirip dengan rambut Naruto.

"Maaf, tidak sopan. Saya Namikaze Minato, ayah dari anak yang berada di tanganmu," ujarnya secara langsung. Deidara membeku, batuan es terasa menghimpitnya. "Dan wanita yang berada di sebe—"

Belum sempat Minato melanjutkan kalimatnya, istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina membuyarkan pembicaraan serius mereka dengan memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba. Ini membuat Minato dan Deidara kaget.

"Naru-chan, ini Naru-chan, 'kan?" tanya Kushina di tengah-tengah isakannya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat Naruto.

Untuk sesaat Deidara turut bersimpati pada pasangan yang mengaku sebagai orangtua Naruto. Tapi pikiran logisnya mulai berjalan, dia langsung mengambil Naruto dari Kushina. Deidara tidak menaruh perhatian pada Kushina yang tampak syok.

"Tunggu… aku tidak semudah itu percaya pada kalian, un. Bisa saja kalian sedang berakting, un!" tuduh Deidara. Sebisa apapun logikanya berkata, tetap saja dia mengakui ada sesuatu yang berbeda di antara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia memang anakku!" Kushina menatapnya tajam, rambut panjang merahnya seakan berpadu pada kedua matanya yang juga merah karena dari tadi menangis. "Kau lihat ini!" Dia lalu memberi Deidara selembar pamflet dengan kasar.

Di pamflet tersebut terdapat foto Naruto dan beberapa kalimat.

"Naruto mengenakan kalung perak," lanjut Kushina lirih. Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari pamflet.

"Itu juga tertulis di sini, un! Baca di baris ini, un," perintahnya seraya menunjuk baris yang dimaksud. "Bisa saja kalian mengambil dari pamflet yang tertempel di dinding-dinding, un." Deidara masih berkukuh pada kecurigaannya walaupun ¾ bagian hatinya telah percaya pada pengakuan mereka.

"Ciri-ciri kalungnya tentu saja terbuat dari perak murni dan ada ukiran U. Naruto." Kini Minato yang berbicara, suaranya agak tenang, tidak seperti Kushina. "Yang tentang ukiran, di pamflet hanya tertulis 'terdapat ukiran nama' dan tidak dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Apa aku perlu menjelaskan hal yang lain juga…?"

Suasana minimarket begitu berisik, tapi tak ada satu kata pun dari pengunjung yang berhasil tertangkap oleh telinganya. Semua terasa hening bagi Deidara, agaknya saraf di telinganya hanya bisa memproses untaian kalimat dari pasangan yang mengaku bernama Minato dan Kushina itu.

Deidara sejenak melonggarkan gendongannya, menurunkan Naruto, lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto. Kedua tangannya memegang pada bahu Naruto dan matanya memandangi Naruto yang dari tadi tidak bersuara. "Walaupun kau tak bisa berbicara dengan baik, setidaknya kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan, un. Ini adalah pertanyaan terakhirku dan jawabanmu adalah penutup dari masalah yang telah kau hasilkan, un…."

Benar-benar geming dan hening. Pengunjung tak ada yang bergerak apalagi bersuara. Mereka seperti menantikan pertanyaan Deidara dan jawaban Naruto.

Deidara membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar tepat menghadap pada Minato dan Kushina. "…Apa mereka memang orangtuamu, un…?"

Sejenak Naruto tampak bingung. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian, kakinya maju perlahan dan berhasil membuat Deidara menahan napasnya. Kepalanya mulai tertunduk perlahan, dia tak ingin melihat Naruto yang dirawatnya tiga bulan lalu memeluk kemudia memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'otou' dan 'okaa' serta melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Di pikirannya sedang berkeliaran saat di mana dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto. Bangun tengah malam, direcoki oleh anggota lain, diejek oleh orang tak dikenal, tidur berpelukan, sampai mandi bersama pun pernah mereka lakukan. Meskipun untuk awal-awalnya dia merasa tidak kuat dan ingin menitipkan Naruto di panti asuhan, tapi keinginannya beralih mengingat jika kedua orangtua Naruto mencarinya.

Namun tujuan terpenting itulah yang telah membuat Deidara seperti sekarang. Bagaikan kapas yang tertiup Angin Barat serta Timur secara bersamaan.

Langkah Naruto berhenti dan membalik pada Deidara. "Tousan… Nalu mau sama Tousan."

Tiba-tiba minimarket menjadi riuh. Deidara, Minato, dan Kushina kaget sampai mata mereka membelalak.

Dia senang karena Naruto memilihnya, tapi dia tidak tega melihat Naruto harus dibesarkan olehnya. Karena sesayang apapun Deidara kepada Naruto, tetap saja mereka lebih menyayanginya dan tentu saja lebih bisa merawat Naruto dengan baik.

Dan dia telah memikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan diucapkannya. "Bodoh! Jawaban yang benar seharusnya: 'Iya, meleka olangtua Nalu', un!" bentaknya sambil meniru suara Naruto. Dia telah memilih satu arah angin yang akan diikutinya walaupun sulit baginya untuk menentang arah angin yang satu lagi.

"Umm… tapi…."

"Aku tadi memang bilang jawabanmu adalah penutup masalah ini, un. Tapi aku tidak mengira Naru akan memilihku. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan betapa bebasnya jika Naru tidak ada dalam kehidupanku lagi, un."

Selesai mengatakannya, Deidara berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang telah menangis dan memanggil Deidara dengan kata 'Tousan' berkali-kali, berharap yang dipanggil membalik badan atau setidaknya berhenti melangkah.

**-o-**

Satu bulan telah berlalu dan selama itu pula Deidara tidak mengetahui kabar Naruto. Dia seakan hilang digulung ombak. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot merawat Naruto dan menghasilkan kegaduhan setiap saat. Naruto telah kembali kepada orang yang sepantasnya bersama dengannya. Deidara memang bukan siapa-siapa, tidak begitu pantas menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Selama itu baik bagi Naruto, dia rela menerima penyesalan.

"Deidara, tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 3." Pein menyuruh. Memar kebiruannya masih tampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya. Kakuzu benar marah habis-habisan sampai dia berani menonjok Pein ketika dia melangkah memasuki pintu. Hebatnya, Kakuzu tidak dipecat.

"Ya…." Deidara yang sedang tidak bersemangat semakin terkikis semangatnya saat mengetahui dua anak SMA menemempati meja nomor tiga. Dia tidak salah lihat, mereka memang berdua. Dengan begini satu orang pengganggu telah hilang, meskipun orang yang dimaksud jarang bersuara tentang Naruto.

"Ternyata kau! Mana Naru—umpph!" Tangan besar Chouji membekap mulut Ino—si pemilik suara—sehingga setengah muka Ino saja yang berhasil kelihatan. Chouji berpendapat bahwa nama Naruto merupakan titik vital bagi Deidara, dan itu memang benar.

"Pssstt, bukannya Naru sudah pulang…."

"Oh, benar juga…."

Walaupun mereka berbisik, tetap saja terdengar berteriak di telinga Deidara. Di sini pendapat Chouji tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi.

"Huh." Deidara pergi begitu saja. Kesal yang ditahan.

Setiap mereka datang, pasti saja salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menyebut nama Naruto, sekurang-kurangnya sekali. Saat mereka tahu Naruto telah kembali kepada orangtua kandungnya, total 16 nama Naruto disebut dalam pembicaraan singkat selama—kurang dari—5 menit. Ini membuat Deidara harus rela rabunya ditusuk sebanyak 16 kali juga. Walaupun pembicaraan tadi terlalu singkat, tapi cukup untuk menikamnya dari belakang.

Telah beranjak jarum pendek jam ke angka 8 dan jarum panjang ke angka 12. Waktunya tutup. Semua anggota bergegas membersihkan dapur, menyusun meja dan kursi, mengepel, mencuci, dan lain-lain. Deidara yang mendapat tugas untuk mengepel menemukan tisu tergeletak pada lantai kayu. Dia lalu memungutnya. Matanya membesar membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya.

_No. 3, blok A, Konoha._

_Ini rumahnya Naruto! Jangan tanya kenapa kami bisa mendapatkannya, karena ayahnya adalah kepala sekolah kami dulu. Hahahahaha._

_Ino_

Tangannya masih memegang pada tisu. Setelah itu tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti ke arah tong sampah yang tidak berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'_Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak membutuhkan sampah ini, un.'_

Selesai batinnya berucap, tisu yang berisi alamat dan beberapa penggalan kata yang tidak perlu, melayang jatuh ke tong sampah. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasori menyimpul mulut plastik yang membungkus bagian dalam tong sampah dan membawanya keluar. Deidara terfokus kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada penyesalan ketika dia membuang sesuatu yang mungkin akan sulit didapatkannya kembali, karena dia yakin telah mengukir alamat rumah Naruto di ingatannya.

'_Sepertinya aku punya alasan untuk menanyakan kenapa Naruto bisa hilang dulu.'_

_**Fin, Owari, Tamat-**_

**A/N: Akhirnya tamat juga setelah vakum beberapa bulan. Entah kenapa jadi ingin menyelesaikannya ketika ulangan Agama datang. Sebenarnya fict ini sudah dikerjakan dari bulan Februari, tapi karena saya menulis hanya sepenggal-sepenggal, jadi lama selesainya. Jangan heran jika majas saya berubah total dan berbeda-beda—dari atas sampai bawah. Saya mengambil ending yang ketiga, setelah mencoret dua versi ending sebelumnya. Sekian dulu dari saya. Terima kasih kepada yang telah membaca dan me-review. Jika ada yang salah atau sekiranya kurang enak pada tulisan saya, tolong beri saya saran.**


End file.
